Passive Entry and Passive Start (PEPS) feature allows a vehicle to automatically unlock its doors and activate its ignition when a PaaK device is detected by said vehicle. While the PEPS feature may provide user convenience, the process for detecting the PaaK device may be burdensome when the vehicle is disposed in a noisy environment.